The present invention relates to an apparatus for recognizing relative extrema of a dispersive digital data word sequence.
Known devices of this kind, which are able to compensate scatter values in the extrema value recognition of a digital data word sequence, are functionally and structurally complicated and have a correspondingly limited operating speed, so that they are not suitable for real-time processing of word quantities which occur in dense succession, say with a frequency of 500 MHz.